Royal Love
by ACaskettStory
Summary: Prince Edward and Princess Bella are to be married but they have never meet. They meet but dont know that they are who the other is marrying. Will the have there happliy ever after or not? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: thank you guys who reviewed our other story. Please review this as well. The more reviews we get the better the story will get. Please send us any ideas/comments/questions we will be happy to answer. =D =) =P THNX**

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Princess" Called my servant Angela

"Yes Angela and please call me Bella" I said to her

"Alright Bella your father wishes to speak to you" Angela told me

"Thank you Angela" I said

I wonder what my father could want from me. He never asked to see me this time of day. My father is King Charlie of England he is usually busy with running the country during this time of day it had to be important. I made my way down the hall to the double doors which were opened by two of the Royal Guards.

"Hello Bella dear" I heard my father say to me.

"Hello father you wanted to speak to me" I said

"Yes, yes Bella you are now 20 years old its time for you to be married." I heard him say

What no how could he be saying this why now I didn't want to be someone's wife not now. What do I do I can't do anything who could he have chosen. I wanted to love the man I married not be forced to love him.

"Father what, why do you want me to marry now and why please tell me why I can't chose the man I wish to marry when I am ready." I said to him without even thinking.

"Bella please I have chosen one of King Carlisle son's he is to be a fine young man you will like him I am sure" he said.

"Dad I don't know this man and you want me to marry him" I said.

"You will get to know him when you are married" he said.

There was no arguing to this I could see so I just nodded and accepted my fate.

"He and his brothers will be coming today if they are not here already for the ball we are holding tomorrow so you will meet him hopefully there if not sooner" he said

"When is the wedding?" I asked

"The day after the ball you will be married and then leave with him and his brothers to there palace." He said to me so happily it was like a dream come true for him wasn't it while a nightmare for me.

"Alright father" I said my voice a little harsh and walked off.

I was mad. How could he do this? I don't want to marry this man. I know nothing about him what if he hated me or wanted to hurt me. He could if he wished but luckily for me I knew how to fight. I am not very strong but I knew that you didn't have to be strong to fight. You just needed to know where to hit and wound them. I learned to fight when I was younger because one of my guards James had tried to kill me. I decided I needed to know how to fight to defend myself. So far since I started to learn sword fighting and Hand-to hand I have not been beaten yet. I have beaten all of my opponents during training. Which was were I was going now I was angry and needed to get rid of this anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I have no idea why my father did this to me. Why me? My brothers were not forced to marry lucky them. Why did Emmett and Jasper get to chose who they got to marry and Love? Alice and Rosalie are two of the most perfect women for them because they choose them because they were in love and it worked for them. This princess Isabella might be the most arrogant most annoying women I could probably be married to and I had no choice in the matter.

"Edward stop mopping" said Jasper

"Ya Edward you might like her" Said Emmett

"Guys that's easy for you to say you were not forced to marry" I said

We had reached the palace it was very beautiful just like ours the palace was amazing. The town people were all very happy as well when we had rode through none of them looked hungry or mad just like our people. As we went to tie our horses I heard something that sounded like a sword fight. I wonder who it was. My brothers And I loved to sword fight. The three of us went to see what it was. It was a woman fighting a man And winning by the looks of it. She was amazing not the fact she knew how to fight many women knew how to fight or that she was winning. It was because she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen .She had long brown hair that reached her waist, chocolate brown eyes, a heart shaped face, her skin was pale, and about the height of 5'4.

I could not stop looking at her .She had not noticed the three of us standing there. With one blow she hit the man at the right spot &he fell over she won. She helped the man up the laughed and congratulated her on the win. Apparently she had won again because he was asking for another rematch later. He then said something in her ear and she giggled a little trying to fight back a laugh. He sighed and just walked away. She then turned around and saw the three of us but her eyes locked with mine and I could feel electricity in the air trying to pull me to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I made my way into the training court yard. I had to get rid of this anger right now so the best way would be physically fighting it off. I would never hurt anyone that's true but I liked to do it as a game. Everyone knew my rules loser had to say one secret to the winner just to make it interesting. But since I never lost I never had to tell any of my secrets. I found my friend Jacob out there. We were great friends he was like a brother to me in some ways. Fighting him was ok he was never any trouble to beat.

"Hey Jacob you want to duel" I asked

"Sure Bella no problem" he said.

We got are swords and started the match. He was pretty easy for me. But I just kept going so he could get some practice in. I was pretty much winning. I started getting bored so I decided to end it. Plus I had gotten rid of my anger. So I just went harder on Jacob he wasn't able to keep up so he fell. Ending the match and I was the winner. I laughed and helped him up he started to laugh too. He didn't really care that he lost but wanted a rematch later. He knew he lost and that meant he had to tell me a secret. He came close to me and whispered in my ear a secret he had.

"When I was younger my sister use to dress me up in women's clothes." I tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't it was too funny. Jake said goodbye and the walked away.

I turned around and saw three men had been watching that I did not know. But one captured my attention the one with the beautiful green eyes. He was so perfect he was about 6'4, pale skin paler than mine, bronze hair, and a muscled body. Why did I have to meet him now? Perfect I thought and I'm getting married. I walked over to them.

"Hello" I greeted them all one by one.

"Hello" they replied back to me practically never taking my eyes off of the man with the green eyes they were hypnotizing.

"I am Jasper" said the man with the blond hair.

"This is Emmett pointing to the huge man next to him with the muscled body he looked like a teddy bear to me in a way.

"And this is Edward "pointing to the man the man that had my attention since the second I saw him.

Edward reached over and gentle kissed my hand I felt a electric current run through me and being me I blushed.

"I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you are you knew here I have never seen you before" I said to them.

"Yes we were invited to the ball for tomorrow night. You fight very well Bella" I heard Emmett say.

"Would you mind if I may try to fight you I enjoy a challenge."

"Alright Emmett" I said.

He went and got one of the swords from the rack and came back.

"On three" he said.

I looked over to where Edward was and he looked a little worried. Why did I like that?

"Ohh Emmett" I said

"I only have one rule and that is loser has to tell the winner one secret that is all."

He laughed at this and grinned. "Even better I would love to know a secret from you."

"Well I have never lost lets see if you're the first." I said.

"One…..two……three" he said and we started the fight.

He was good I will give him that but most of his fighting was just him using pure strength. There was no strategy to it. I started planning different points were to hit him in my head. My size gave me a bit of an advantage plus it helps when you can do jumps and flips too. By doing this I started to really tire him out. He looked exhausted he started to just swing his sword wildly. That's when I started to really fight back then I won. Emmett looked a little mad at losing and surprised. Then he shook it off and started to laugh.

"Ok you win you're a very good fighter." He said

"I lost so it's only fair" he walked over to me and whispered to me

"My wife sometimes scares me." He told me

I laughed at this Emmett just smiled and shook his head. Then we walked back over to Edward and Jasper. To me it looked like Jasper wanted to fight too. If he did I would give him one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella was going to fight Emmett no…no... no I was screaming in my head. Emmett was one of the best fighters I knew only Jasper and I ever beat him. This girl was out of her mind. I was so worried she could get hurt. She turned around just then and looked at me then turned back. What was she thinking?

"On three" said Emmett

"Oh Emmett. I only have won rule & that is that the loser tells the winner one secret after the match that is all" I heard her tell Emmett. Emmett was really going to enjoy this he would probably torture the girl with what ever she was going to say.

"Even better I would love to know a secret from you." Emmett said

Yes truth is I would like to know her secrets as well. I would have to get Emmett to tell me later after he won.

"Well I have never lost so let's see if you're the first" Bella said.

Well maybe she didn't realize it but Emmett was huge and muscled. He is my favorite brother but if he hurts her he is dead. Would I really fight my brother over this girl? I looked at her again yes, yes I would. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel this need to protect her so badly?

"One…two…three" were the next words I heard and they started the fight.

Bella was amazing she was brilliant. She realized what I had when I had first fought Emmett myself that he was all muscle no strategy at all. Emmett just hits hard. So in order to tire Emmett out she started doing flips and turns. Emmett could not keep up his size left him at a disadvantage. Next thing Jasper and I knew was that Emmett was tired and Bella started to really fight hard. She hit at exactly the right places while dodging any of Emmett's wild swings. All of a sudden she had Emmett beat she beat Emmett. WOW

This girl was amazing. How could she fight like this? My sister could fight too but not as good as Bella actually my sister Rosalie or Alice never even beat me or my brothers. They were good both of them they usually fought each other. But Rosalie was a better fight than Alice when Rose gets mad you usually want to run away. I wonder if she could beat Jasper by the looks of it Jasper wants to go next. Emmett looked mad but being Emmett that lasted all of two seconds because he just laughed it off. He went up to Bella and said something in her ear just like Jacob. He told her one of his secrets. She stared to laugh it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I would have to get her to tell me what Emmett said to her if I ever got a chance to be alone with her here. They then walked back to us

"Bella" I said she looked at me and smiled

"Your very good no your better than good you beat Emmett that's impressive."

Jasper and I were going to bud Emmett about this forever he lost to a girl. Emmett knew this fact because he would not look at me or Jasper.

"Bella if your not tot tired I would like to see if I can beat you seeing that my brother could not." Jasper said.

"Ha good luck the girl is hard" Emmett said and we all laughed.

"No Jasper that would be fine "She said a little out of breath. I hope she knows what she is doing because she had already fought two people this would be her third fight today.

Well if she beat Emmett than Jasper was going to be a challenge because his fighting style is way different. Only I could beat the two of them and that was because I knew how to fight it came naturally for me sometimes it felt like I could read their minds and know what move they were planning on doing next. But I might be wrong again maybe she could beat Jasper she seemed like a natural fighter herself. But then again he was the second best from the three of us. Then they started the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi peoplez! Thank you for reviewing. I feel silly. Danze!!!!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Once again I was going to have to fight. Three in one day WOW it was like someone knew I was going to be mad today so they sent me people to take my anger out on. Jacob was nothing he was to easy but Emmett he was just pure force. Let's see how Jasper fights this was going to be my last fight for the day I was tired and it was getting late.

"Same rules" I said just to make it clear.

"Ok" said Jasper.

Then we started Jasper was completely different from Emmett. I could tell that he was a more experienced fighter. But each move that he made he would over think it to an extreme. Each time that he would think about what to do next that was my chance to strike. He was much harder to fight than Emmett. Jasper had to make more experience in fighting. He knew how to control a sword and where to hit but he was not fast enough. So I being faster blocked all of his attacks and then with one hit Jasper was on the ground I had won. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was screaming in my head I won again. Today had probably one of the most interesting days ever. Jasper got up and just like Emmett and Jacob told me a secret.

"I don't dress myself my wife picks out my clothes And I have no say in it" Jasper said. I smiled fighting back a laugh. We turned and walked over to where Edward and Emmett were.

"It's late. Thank you for the matches they were fun." I said to the three of them.

"Your welcome" said Emmett and Jasper a little sad since they had lost to me. Edward had a smug smile on his face that looked like he was going to torment his brothers. I wonder if he can fight better that me. Well I guess I will never know. Part of me didn't really ever want to fight Edward ever.

"Goodnight Edward, Jasper, and Emmett" I said

"Goodnight Bella" said Edward and took my hand and kissed it softly. I blushed of course. But the strange thing was that I felt the same electric current that I had before when he touched. I turned around a walked away blushing.

EPOV

"Well you two must be getting rusty losing to a woman." I said laughing.

"Not funny Edward lets see you fight her the girl is hard' Said Emmett at that I laughed some more.

"The girl knows how to fight and is awesome at it" Said Jasper.

"Well I'll see if I can restore the Cullen honor thanks to you two" I said laughing there were tears coming out of my eyes now. I had not laughed this hard ever. The looks on my brothers faces was price less.

"Come on lets go" said Jasper.

We made our way into the Kings thrown room. It was the same as any kings thrown room. Large and spacious with paintings and decorations covered all around.

"Hello your highness" we all said and bowed out of respect.

"Hello you must be Jasper, Emmett, And Edward" King Charlie greeted us.

"This is a lovely kingdom" I said to be polite

"Thank you. I sure yours is just as beautiful as mine is. Now you must be Edward" He said I nodded not wanting to show how much I didn't want to get married.

"You will be marrying my daughter Isabella. She is a wonderful girl I assure you." He said with a huge grin on his face. I tried to smile back but it took a lot of effort on my part.

"Yes, I will be" I said grimly but he never noticed Jasper just gave me a warning look.

"Good, good she is fine young lady you two will be good for each other I just know it. You look like a good man. So my daughter won't cause you too much trouble." he said chuckling to himself.

"Isabella is a bit stubborn and high spirited if she wants to be other than that she is perfect. I'm sure you can handle her and keep her safe." He said

I doubted I will like her How could he know if I would like her or not. I don't want to like my future wife I want to love her. But that dream was lost forever because of this arrangement. As I was thinking about this my mind started to drift back to Bella. How I wish I was marrying her instead. She was so beautiful and had a fire in her that I liked she would not give up until she got what she wanted. Each time that I kissed her hand I felt electricity run through me it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. The attraction I had for her was unexplainable. No I can't think about her I'm getting married I grimaced at the thought. I could not be with my beautiful Bella. Wait when had she become mine. She was probably married and had children she belonged to some one else good that made my chest hurt. Why her? Why now?

"Please make your selves at home we have rooms prepared for the three of you someone will show you to your rooms." Said King Charlie

We bowed and turned around and made our way to our bedrooms for the night.

**A/N: Ok if you liked this story please review if you didn't review any way because I said so. OK. If you want more just tell me even if you don't I'll still up date. Now I'm in a sarcastic mood. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK here is the next Chapter of Royal Love I will try to get the next Chapter out soon. It's the wedding scene. But this is the longest chapter I have done so enjoy.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I went up to my room and got under the covers. I could not stop thinking about Edward why was that? Did I like him? Yes I did but it didn't matter. One I was getting married and two I did not know him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up very late it was about 10:00 am. I groaned I hated waking up in the mornings. I was not a morning person. The sun was shinning through my window. I knew I should have closed them last night. But I like looking at the stars to much. I got up and walked to the restroom for a shower I needed to loosen my nerves. I was going to be fitted for my wedding dress for tomorrow so I needed to calm down. **Oh my god my wedding is tomorrow!!!! **No, No, No I am not going to think about it. I got out dried my hair and Angela walked in.

"Good morning Bella" Angela said putting the fabric out. I took a deep breath.

"Good morning Angela" I said and got on to the chair.

"Bella I know you hate being fitted but please if you stay still we will both get out of this faster." Angela said.

"Alright, Ill behave as much as I can" I said reluctantly.

I just let my self go and thought about anything that would make me forget about tomorrow. I found myself thinking about Edward. He dominated my thoughts for a very long time because the next thing I knew Angela was talking to me. "Ok Bella your done now go wear your dress for the ball it's about 6:00 pm." I can't believe I had stayed in my room all day to get my wedding dress done. Angela was so nice she practically stayed in here with me to do my wedding dress from scratch. I didn't even look at my dress I didn't want it would only prove that tomorrow was really going to happen. I steeped down form the chair and got my gown that I was to wear at the ball. It was a deep blue that hugged the top of my body perfectly and then flowed out from my waist. My hair was done by Angela she put it up with a few strands elegantly falling out to frame my face. I walked down the stairs slowly so I would not trip toward the ball room. There were so many people they looked like they were having a good time. There was slow music playing. I walked to get something to drink and was greeted by Lord Tyler. He was a good friend but he had a different interest in me that I did not have for him. I didn't want to talk to him. But I was raised to be polite.

"Bella you look very pretty" Tyler said

"Thank you Tyler" I said

"Would you like to dance" he offered

Before I could decline Edward came.

"I'm sorry but Bella promised to dance with me all night" He said

He was trying to get me a way from Tyler so I played along. I just smiled and nodded. Mentally thanking Edward for this.

EPOV

My brother and I were at the ball. They were bored out of there minds and so was I. But part of my brain was looking for Bella. I didn't know if she was going to be here or not but there were so many people here that maybe she was as well. I couldn't help but hope to see her here. I knew that this was wrong I was getting married tomorrow I should have been trying to find Princess Isabella. But I didn't want to see her I wanted to find Bella. When I did I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was the most stunning woman in the room. Her dress looked amazing on her slender body it hugged her curves in the right places and the color looked beautiful with her complexion. A man just then came up to her and started talking to her. I instantly felt jealous. But she didn't look to excited to see him. I decided to see if I could save her from this man if she wished. Just as I reached her I heard the man say "would you like to dance?" I could tell that she did not want to dance with him because she hesitated. So I interjected "I'm sorry Bella promised to dance with me all night" I said. She smiled at me and nodded yes shyly. The man looked upset but didn't question it and walked away.

"Thank you for helping me Edward" She said kindly

"Sure but do I get that dance" I asked her giving her a crooked smile.

She blushed "I'm not very good just to let you know" She said a little embarrassed by the fact she could not dance.

"It's all in the leading" I told her

I walked her over to the dance floor and held her in my arms. It felt so right to have her there but I couldn't keep her there I could probably be with her this one night. I would probably done everything I could to make her mine, to make her my Bella. Why did I have to get married to some random women tomorrow when the one that I probably should be with is right her in my arms looking so happy. I need to enjoy tonight.

"Do you know how breath taking you look in that dress tonight?" I said to her.

She blushed a beautiful crimson red and said "Thank you. You look good too tonight" she told me. I smiled at her. When the song was done I did not wish to let her go as she was about to pull away I stopped her.

"Bella would you like to take a walk with me outside" I said

She thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. BPOV

Edward and I walked out into the garden. I really him he was nice, sweet, and something about him drew me to him. When we danced together I felt so safe in his arms like that was where I was supposed to be. I wish I had gotten to know him. We walked silently together through the garden. I looked up at the sky. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. I loved the night it was my favorite time of the day. It was peaceful and calming in a way.

"What are you thinking" I heard Edward ask me.

"Oh, I was thinking about how lovely the starts look tonight. I replayed.

"Yes they are beautiful" he told me. Looking into my eyes and once again it was like I was trapped in his gaze. I couldn't look away he held me there. Why did he have this effect on me no one else did? Maybe the way he looked to me. To me he looked like the most handsome man in the world and no one else could compare to him.

"Your eyes are beautiful" He told me looking into them as if he was trying to find my soul

"There just a plain brown nothing special." I said.

"They are not there a deep chocolate brown. It's easy to get lost in them" He said to me. I blushed a bright red at that comment. He had no idea the effect that he had on me.

"Bella, Bella where are you" I heard Angela calling for me. It was getting late and my father had instructed me to go to bed early for my wedding in the morning. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Why me? I thought.

"Um, I have to go Edward goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella" He said and I walked away toward Angela

"Bella were have you been" asked Angela

"I was taking a walk in the garden" I told her

"We have to get you upstairs to sleep tomorrow is a big day you need to be rested." she said to me I wanted to groan.

"Alright Angela lets go" I said sighing.

I had forgotten about tomorrow thanks to Edward. He calmed my nerves the effect he had on me was so strange bit I wanted to be near him. I wanted to know him better. I could not stop the feeling going through me telling me I wanted to be with him more than anyone else in this world. The way he looked at me made me feel safe. Each time that touched my hand I felt electricity go through it. I began to hate this man I was to marry tomorrow more than ever.

I reached my room. I changed and climbed into bed. I began to cry. Why me? Why did I have to get married? Why did I have to feel this way about Edward? I kept thinking this until I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter of the story please review. Tell me what you like or don't like about the story. If you have any questions for me to answer. But I think I have been pretty clear so far. If my writing style is good or not but I really can't change that much. So just review PLEZ, PLEZ, PLEZ, PLEZ, I need to know what you think and if its really worth my effort to type this up because it long and takes time so YA! REVIEW PLEZ. How's this if ****You Love Edward Cullen ****you will review. LOL I but you all just pressed the review button. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK Hi guys I now is been a long time but hear is the next Chapter. And plez review at the end. I need to know what you think any questions just tell me and I will try to explain. OK so start reading the next chapter. Ready. Set. GO!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up to a sunny morning and saw my wedding dress placed at the end of the bed. I groaned and fell back against the pillows. I dreamed last night about my wedding. The best part was that my husband was going to be Edward. I really liked him. How I wish that it was Edward. I didn't know him very well but I knew that I trusted him already and that it would not be hard for us to get along. But he probably had someone he loved. I felt something tug at my heart when I thought about Edward being taken. WOW! Could I be in love with him? No that's not possible I just really like him. I sighed. ome on Bella get up I encouraged myself. I slowly got up and looked at my dress. Angela had put such hard work into the dress it was so beautiful. The designs on the dress were embodied into flowers at the bottom. The top was in a V- shape. I didn't want to touch it though or put it on in that matter because if I did all my dreams of falling in love would practically be destroyed. I began to cry. Angela had walked in at that point.

"Princess what is the matter" she rushed over to me.

"Nothing Angela" I said wiping away some of the stray tears

"Do you not like the dress?" she asked sadness in her voice

"No, no the dress is breathtaking you did a wonderful job I love it's amazing." I told her

She smiled "Come Bella lets get you into the bath, then your dress and hair. Then we will go and get you married so that you may leave with your husband." She said to me. Just great I couldn't help but think. I took my bath it really helped me relax. When I got out Angela dried my hair and started to brush it. My hair was long it reached my waist so Angela took two strands off hair from either side and braided it made its way down to the middle of my back. She brought over my dress and helped me put it on. It fit me perfectly it was tightly fit on the top hugging my curves perfectly. Then it started to loosen out near my hips. The train was long and embodied with white beaded flowers that looked a bit like freesia. Angela placed the veil on my head it covered my face very well no one could see my face as hard as they tried. I was taken to the back my father came and hugged me. "Bella I love you, you made me the happiest father in the world." he said to me.

"I love you too dad" I said trying not to cry. If he had loved me he would not have been making me marry this man that I don't love or more importantly know. Does he not understand what he did? The music started to play I felt sick. God how was I supposed to do this. I felt like panicking like running away and never coming back. But I had no where to run and I could do nothing but swallow all my fears and walk out there and get married. I took a deep breath and stared down the aisle. I kept my head down while walking not wanting to fall but more importantly not wanting to see the man that was to be my husband now. We went through all our vows I didn't look up once. The priest asked if we take each other.

"I do" I said in a whisper so that only the people around me would be able to hear me.

"I do" he said I swear I had heard his voice before somewhere.

"You may now kiss the bride" was the next thing that I heard.

He lifted my veil up slowly I still had not looked up. I wanted him to see that I hated him in my eyes when we would look each other in the face. When the veil was completely out of my face I looked up. There were no words for the emotions that ran through me at that second. That was because I was looking into the amazing green eyes of Edward. He had the same look on his face that I probably did Confusion. How was this possible I was married to Edward? Ok I think I am dreaming or hallucinating. I knew that I wanted to get to know Edward better but never had I thought it would happen my dream was coming true. We were both frozen until someone coughed causing Edward to come back to reality; he slowly leaned in and kissed me softly but quickly. I was practically in shock the only thing that brought me back to reality was the electric current that passed through my whole body. Just like it did when Edward kissed my hand. It was like I had lost control of my whole body, I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that what I wanted had come true. **I was married to Edward!!!!!!!!!!**

He was a prince. Why didn't he tell me that we were going to get married? Did he know? No he couldn't have known he was just as shocked as I was. Edward had a hold of my hand leading me through the door while everyone was screaming and cheering for us. We had reached the outside of the church now.

"Bella" was all I heard Edward say

"Yes" I replied in a whisper unsure of my self

"You're the princess. Why didn't you tell me?" he said accusingly

That snapped me back to reality oh no this was not my fault.

"Me. What about you Prince Edward. You didn't tell me either" I said angrily

We just glared at each other for a while. Wow we were both such stubborn people I just realized that. His brothers then appeared.

"Well who would have guessed that Edward would marry Bella" Said Emmett laughing at the irony of the fact that we had been with each other all night yesterday at the ball and hadn't said one thing about either of us getting married tomorrow. If we had we would have know that we were marrying each other.

"That is funny but also a little scary we have a sister that can beat us up now" said Jasper

"Ya we do" said Emmett looking a little scared of the fact that I could take him. I had to laugh at that at least they knew not to mess with me. But it touched me so much that the both of them thought of me as their sister. It felt good I really liked Emmett and Jasper in the brotherly way.

"Come on we should get going if we want to get home by tonight." Said Jasper

Oh great reality just hit I was actually leaving my home to go to a new one and we would be there tonight it was only a days journey. I did not even want to think about tonight. Oh my God. My stomach started to turn. I liked Edward from when I spoke to him and I was attracted to him in that way. I didn't think about him the way I thought of Jasper and Emmett like a brother. But I was not in love with him. At least I didn't think I was. It made it better that I knew who Edward was, but I didn't know hi, like a person does when they are to be married. He was still unknown to me.

"Bella" I heard my name said by Edward

"Are you ready to leave" he asked

"O…OK" I stuttered a bit I was scared and nervous

I tried to get on the horse but slipped. Edward caught me, "Thanks" was all I said

"You can fight men and win but can't get on a horse" He said laughing a bit. I was offended I knew I was a klutz but he didn't have to make fun of me. Was it going to be like this each time I fall he laughs at me. I was not going to like that. I was mad now he should have just let me fall if he didn't like catching me. I bit my tongue so that I could say nothing. Edward put me on the horse then got on himself. We started to ride. This was it I was going with him to his home. Why me? Was this some kind of joke just because I dreamt that I wanted to marry Edward didn't mean that it had to happen. Please just don't let him hate me. I knew we got along well with each other last night but things change. Maybe he would hate me now and only wanted me as a friend and not a wife. I was thinking about this the whole time we rode. Neither one of us talked to the other so I was left alone to my thoughts. I appreciated this because I was thinking about how life was going to be like if we hated each other or if we liked each other. Please let us at least like each other. I knew some many people who were arranged and hated each other so much that they couldn't stand being around each other. I didn't want that for me and Edward. I wanted to like him and him to like me that was all I was asking for. As I thought this I realized that it was later in the day. And we had already arrived to his kingdom.

**A/N: Ok so you know what I want plez review I would love it so much if you told me what you thought of it. If you love EMETTE you will review and he will give you a bear hug in return so review to get a hug because you know you secretly want a bone crushing bear hug from EMETTE**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi people of Fan fiction. I know you guys are anxious to start reading so here you go. Have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Chapter 8

EPOV

I was married to Bella. How in the world did that happen? We didn't talk the whole way home. What was I supposed to say? I didn't know Bella not well. I knew I liked her and that she was amazing and I could not stop thinking of her. Was she mad at me? Did she not want to be married to me? I was so surprised to see her face when I lifted the veil. It took me a second to get out of shock. I quickly kissed her not sure how she would react. But I could still feel the electricity through that one kiss course through out my whole body. Why did she do that to me?

We reached our palace by night fall. I helped Bella off the horse making sure she did not fall off again. When she fell off and I had caught her she felt so right in my arms. When she was on the ground I held her close to me as we walked in. all of a sudden something small pulls Bella away from me and was hugging her so tightly that Bella probably could not breathe. Bella looked so confused and terrified in my sister-in-laws Alice's arms. But I never thought of Alice as my sister-in-law neither did I think of Rosalie that way. They were my sisters and I loved them both greatly.

"Hi I'm Alice. I'm so happy to meet you. I get a sister. YA! I love Rose too but I know that you and I will get along so much. You look perfect for Edward I know you will love…"

"Alice, Alice calm down your scaring Bella." Jasper said I had to thank him for that later I did not like the direction Alice was taking in her conversation. How would she know Bella would love me? Just because she gets these feelings about things didn't mean that she could not be wrong.

"Bella that's such a pretty name" said Alice

"Thank you it's nice to meet you too." Said Bella

My parents came down along with Rosalie.

"Hello welcome to our family" said my mother Esme giving Bella a hug

"Thank you. I'm happy to be here" said Bella a little hesitantly still scared. I couldn't blame her she just had a 5'0 foot pixie attack her you're sure to be freaked out after that. My father Carlisle then stepped forward extending his hand for Bella to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well king Carlisle, but please call me Bella" She said as she shook my father's hand.

"Alright Bella, but only if you call me Carlisle" said my father he liked Bella I could tell. But then again who wouldn't like her she was an Angel in my eyes. He wanted her to be happy here and feel like she was one of his daughters. Rosalie on the other hand was not as welcoming. She barley gave Bella a smile and it looked forced. I was tired of Rosalie and her insecurities about how she looked. Rose was beautiful so when there was competition for her she didn't like it. Bella to me was drop dead gorgeous and Rose could see it.

"I'm sure you're all tired and its late Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Bella we were just about to turn in. I'm sure you would like to as well." Esme said.

Then everyone was gone leaving only me and Bella. My room or rather our room was the last one at the end of the hall we walked up. When we got there I turned the door knob and we walked in.

BPOV

We walked into Edward's room or should I say our room. I swear you could probably hear my heart beating I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest from how nervous I was.

"Bella there is a bathroom right there you can take a bath and there should be a night gown in there from Alice" said Edward pointing to the left where the bathroom door was. I just nodded and walked toward the bath room. The water was already made so I just got in. It felt so good to have the warm water relax my tense muscles. I was so nervous about what was going to happen once I got out of the bathroom and face Edward. I was freaking out I had never been with a man like that and it scared me. When I finished bathing I stepped out and dried myself with a towel. I found the night gown that Edward said that Alice had left in here for me. It reached my knees was short sleeved and was a V-shaped neck. The color of it was a Midnight blue. It looked beautiful. My hair was dry now and I brushed it letting fall down loosely to my waist. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a loose white night shirt that was half opened reveling his chest and loose brown pants. He looked so perfect why would he want me I was plain compared to him. He probably thinks I was the worst choice ever picked for him that he was stuck with me wither he wanted me around or not. What could I do? When I had come out he turned around and saw me. His eyes looked like they went into shock for a moment at that I had to blush. He walked over to me and kissed my hand sending the oh so familiar shock through me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked me.

That made me blush "Thank you Edward" was all I could say. He led me over to the bed. We sat down at the edge avoiding each others eyes not sure how to go about this. He finally spoke.

"Bella are you alright with this, I mean you and I being married."

"I guess so" I told him

"Bella I know that this is strange for both of us. We don't have to do anything that you don't want alright." He said to me

I was kind of in shock he was giving me a choice wither or not I wanted to sleep with him.

"Alright thank you Edward for being so understanding." I couldn't help but smile up at him he was truly wonderful. I knew if he wanted he could have forced me to sleep with him. I knew of so many wives that were forced by there husbands wither they wanted to or not.

"Bella if you're tired we could just sleep" he told me.

"And if I'm not" I said playing with him now.

He chuckled at that "what would you like to do then?"

"Well I really don't think we know each other that well maybe we could just talk" I said to him.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea what would you like to know then?" he said.

**A/N: ok so lately I have been getting more story alerts and Favorite story messages. Than I have been getting reviews. I really want reviews guys. I kind of live to hear what you say about my story now. I know it's sad but it's sometimes the only way I get my self to type up a chapter of my story. Any suggestions or comments or things to change or add would be nice. So next Chapter is Bella and Edward talking to each other. You know what to do to make me write so do it plez. In return you get to have Alice tell you your future. So review if you're curious. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey I started from Edward point of view from when he and Bella went in to there room. Enjoy plez and Review after. :)

Chapter 9

EPOV

I got changed while Bella was taking a bath. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I was screaming and cursing myself in my head. How the hell did I end up in this situation? What was I going to do Bella probably is scared not knowing what was going to happen. Well I was not going to force her into something she didn't want to do. From what I could tell about Bella already was that even though she could fight with a sword she really had no physical strength, she was shy, she was nice, easy to talk to, fragile, and did I mention that nearly all my thoughts were consumed by her. She was all I was thinking about and I wanted to make her happy. Her skin looks so soft that it could barley protect her. I wanted to protect her and make sure she was always happy. When she came out I swear I had a heart attack she was breath taking. Literally I think I forgot how to breathe for 15 seconds. The color of her night gown looked so beautiful with her pale whit skin it made it radiant, the gown reached her knees showing off her legs, her hair well I just wanted to run my hands through her long dark brown hair. She just stood there not sure of her self I suppose. She looked self-conscious like she was not good enough for me. In truth I didn't think I was good enough for her. I walked over to her kissing her hand and there it was again the same electric current that warmed me up ever time I touched Bella that keeps wanting to pull me to her every time.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? I said to her which was true she was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen grace this Earth. She had to be an Angel. My Angel. To me Bella was the most beautiful person ever even more than Rosalie that every one says is beautiful but she can't compare to Bella. I watched her as I saw her cheeks turn the most beautiful shade of pink. Why would she be embarrassed I thought? She is beautiful.

"Thank you" Was all she said was she being modest no her voice had a disbelief in it she didn't think that she was beautiful. How could she not? OH unlike my sister Bella was not vain in her looks I suppose she must not prize her beauty like Rosalie does. But part of me thought that Bella didn't think she was beautiful at all well if that was the case she was soon going to forget that I would not let her.

We walked over to our bed. HMM saying the fact that it was our room, our bed, our stuff was getting a bit easier. Maybe it was the fact that being with her felt natural normal. We sat on the bed she would not look at me nor I at her. Neither of us said anything I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to hear her voice.

"Bella are you alright with this I mean you and me being married." I said

"I guess so" she said to me shyly and quietly

Was she ok with it she said it shyly but not like she hated me or that she was mad. She mostly sounded afraid because she probably thinks that I was going to force my self on her. Which I was not and would I ever Bella was an angel she was my angel. I would not hurt her she meant too much to me already. Maybe she and I were meant to be it felt like it to me. But did I love her? I was not to sure about that but did I want her to be safe, happy, and with me? Yes I did.

"Bella I know this is strange for the both of us we don't have to do anything you don't want to alright? I said to her. He r choice it was always going to be her choice from now on. She looked shocked probably because it was not rare for husbands to be forceful with their wives.

"Alright Edward Thank you for being so understanding" she said smiling at me. I was so happy she was smiling at me and I was the cause of it. I would make her smile more often it looked so beautiful.

"If you're tired we could just sleep: I said But I did not really want to I would probably just watch her sleep.

"And if I'm not" Bella said teasing me. It was good to know that she could be her self with me again. The Bella that I had met a few days ago. Where we could be friends but I don't think that I wanted to be her friend anymore really. I chuckled at this.

"Well if your not tired what would you like to do then" I said to her

"Well I don't think we know each other that well maybe we could just talk" She said

"Ok that sounds like a good idea what would you like to know" I said

"How old are you right now and when were you born?" she asked wanting to know the basics.

"I'm 23 and I'm born on June 20. What about you?" I said

"Well I'm 20 and was born on September 13." She said

"What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Umm I don't really have one. It changes everyday."

"Then what your favorite color today" I said

"Today well I guess Brown" She said

Brown why would she like that color most people don't.

"Why brown" I asked curiosity in my voice. She was not an easy person to read like other people were.

"Because it's warm it's a reminder to me of a sunny day."

Well I could not argue with that

"Do you like night or day?" I asked

"I like both day because I love the sun I like to feel the heat of it on my skin. But the night I love to just look up at the sky and see thousands of beautiful stars shining in the night sky." She said. I was completely absorbed in every thing that she said it was mature like she wasn't even 20 years old. Other women at that age don't think like her.

"Which do you like?" she the asked

"I like both" I said smiling at her.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" I asked

"Only if you tell me your" She said sounding horrified by the idea of revealing this to me

"Ok" I agreed to that. She was turning red a little now.

"I was 16 as you have seen I fall down sometimes ok well I do that a lot actually. So it was my friend Jessica's birthday I was walking over to her house after I was dropped off. I had high heels on which I was forced to wear against my will. Well during the party I twisted my ankle she was having the party in her garden. Well on top of falling and twisting my ankle I fell down on top of her cake taking her along with me. She was fine but my ankle was sprained. So everyone had to watch me be taken away covered in cake from head to toe and my ankle had swollen." she said by the time she was done I was laughing like crazy and so was she. When she stopped I laughed a bit more at the image of Bella in my head covered in cake looking very red in the face.

"It's not that funny Edward" she said I loved the way my named sounded when she said it. By now I was holding back my laughter not wanting to upset her.

"I'm sorry Bella it was so funny I can just imagine you" I said.

She smiled a little. Then she took my hand unconsciously. She started to play with my fingers and draw random patterns on my skin. I just smiled enjoying her willing touch. Her hands felt so fragile in mine her skin was soft and delicate.

"Ok what's yours" she said with a smug smile that she had not forgotten that I had agreed to tell her one of my past embarrassments.

"It would have to be the time when we had gone to our summer palace. I was about 15. Emmett and I were wresting each other for fun. But we started to get really into it. We started to punch and kick harder it didn't help that we were making fun of the other making both our tempers flare up. Well the next things I know Emmett grabs me and threw me into a bush. It wouldn't have hurt if I had not fallen into a rose bush. The thorns were stuck every where and I had to get them removed one by one" I saw her flinch when I told her that. "While I got them removed both my brothers watched and laughed." I told her I never had really ever told anyone that story. She smiled a little but did not laugh.

"Its ok you can laugh if you want I laughed at your story" I said and looked up I had been looking down the whole time I said my story I was just so embarrassed.

"I'm not going to laugh that must have really hurt I'm sorry. She said and smiles a beautiful smile at me. She looked down now looking at our hands she had not let go yet. I wanted to look at her eyes so I took my free hand and placed it under her chin making her look at me. She started to blush which made me smile I just looked into her eyes. They were so warm and loving. I felt like when she looked at me this way she could see straight onto my soul. I began to stroke her cheek softly I felt like I was flying when she was not scared or flinch away from my touch. I removed my eyes from her and looked at the rest of her face. She truly was stunning. Her lips caught my attention. I noticed that the top lip was slightly larger than the bottom. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to know what it really felt like to kiss Bella. At the wedding I kissed her quickly not sure if she was ok with it and even then I didn't get to fell what it really felt like to kiss her. I slowly leaned in asking for permission. She didn't move away I pressed my lips to hers gently and kissed her. She kissed me back. She roped her arms around my neck playing with my hair. She started to lean back pulling me along with her. Our lips were still on each others. Kissing her felt so right and good I loved it. It felt like we fit together. Our lips were in sink with each other. Then it hit me why I felt this connection with Bella, why I wanted to know everything about her, why I wanted her to know and trust me. I was in love with Bella.

**A/N: Ok there we go you guys got your conversation of Edward and Bella. Hope you liked it this was the best I could think of so I hope you guys loved it. Plez review and tell me what you think because you guys really are the reason why I write when I get your reviews I just want to type my story up faster. Review and youto have Esme make you lunch. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys hope you love this Chapter so start Reading for me Plez and Review at the end because that is the only reason I ever write. **

Chapter 10

BPOV

Edward and I stayed up talking it felt comfortable natural for me now like we had know each other forever. We told each other about our selves and stories from when we younger. I was holding Edwards's hand looking down at them they felt perfect together almost like they fit. I hadn't even realized that I had taken his hand in mine. He took his free hand and lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes. His beautiful green eyes took my breath away my heart started racing but not from fear but desire. When I looked at his eyes I could see his soul it was beautiful like he is. I thought. I loved what I saw. Edward was stroking my cheek so softly his hands were smooth. I liked the way that they felt on my skin. Then so slowly he leaned in to kiss me but giving me a chance to pull away if I wished. I stayed still and he had his lips pressed on mine. His lips were so soft I liked the way they felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his beautiful bronze hair. It was like my body just knew what it wanted to do on its own. The second he pressed his lips to mine I felt the reason why I was ok with being alone with him, why I felt a deep connection with him, why I wanted to be with him. I was in love with Edward. I started to lean back enjoying myself by just being with him. He followed me down still kissing me. Then too soon he broke apart from me. But we had been kissing a while because we were both breathing heavily. He hovered above me looking down at me. Are eyes were locked on each other again. I felt so safe with him. I stroked his cheek. I just smiled at him. He gave me a heart breaking crooked smile. We just stayed like that a while just looking at each other. Trying to figure out what the other was thinking or feeling. He started to pull away taking me with him. He lied down on his back while I laid my head down on his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist. It felt so right like those were the only two pairs of arms I would ever want to hold me.

"Bella would you like to come with me somewhere it's a place I like to go when the weather is very nice out." He said to me.

"Yes Edward I would love that" I said smiling looking up into his amazing green eyes. He chuckled to see my eagerness. The kissed my forehead.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams" he said

"Good night, Edward" I said but I wanted to add I love you to the end but I couldn't I had to keep it a secret. What if he never felt the same way about me I could not tell him? If he did not it would kill me. I listened to Edward's heartbeats and counted each one until I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up and found my head laying on Edward still and my arm was around his torso. I felt his arms around my waist holding me I could die now and not care. I felt his arms tighten around me he knew that I was awake.

"Good morning" I said smiling

"Good morning, Bella" he said smiling as I looked into his eyes, they were sparkling with happiness.

"You're on a good mode today" I said

"Now why wouldn't I be I just woke up and saw the most beautiful women lying in my arms" Edward said to me as I blushed.

He stroked my check causing me to blush more he chucked at that.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Get dressed and we can go eat breakfast with the others? He told me

"Um what time is it?" I asked

"Its 10:00 am" he said

I got up and got dressed in some of the clothes that I brought with me. I wore a plain white dress that reached to my knees. I tied my hair into a pony tail and walked out. Edward was dressed as well when I got out. He wore black pants and a whit shirt. His hair was untidy like always and that was the way I loved it. It matched him. I walked over to him and he took my hand and we walked down stairs.

"Bella do you still want to go with w to the place I mentioned least night" He asked as we got to the dinning room.

"Yes Edward I said that I would and I will" I told him

We ate breakfast with his family or should I say our family now. I sat between Alice and Edward.

"Bella we have to go shopping together and you have to let me dress you up." Alice said excitedly

I groaned a little but only Edward heard me he chuckled.

"Bella thee is no way out of it trust me Alice is unstoppable especially when it come to shopping" Edward said.

"Huh I guess your right, Ok Alice I'll go with you" I said

Maybe Alice and I could be good friends she seems like a very nice person this could help us bond. It would be nice to have one friend here. Although I already like Emmett and Jasper and they thought of me as there sister. I thought of them as my two brothers now since after the wedding. They were so much fun to hang out with. Alice seems like she likes me and Rosalie well I guess it's harder to be friends with her but it doesn't look like she hates me. Carlisle and Esme seem to be ok with me. And Edward will let's just say that I am completely in love with him but I have no idea how he feels about me. At least I know he at least likes me though. Considering the fact that he was still holding my hand under the table and rubbing soothing circles to keep me calm. **Sure that's not distracting at all!**

"So did I tell you guys that Bella knows how to fight" Edward said smugly was he impressed? I just looked down at my lap and turned another shade of pink_. Thanks_ _a lot Edward I thought._

"She is really good too" Edward said looking at Jasper and Emmett with a grin. OH he was tormenting them with the fact that they lost to me.

"Edward how would you know if Bella is good or not you haven't seen her fight" said Rosalie.

"No I have seen her fight and she is amazing" said Edward

"Bet she can't beat me" said Rosalie with an evil grin.

"Guess what she did what you couldn't Rose she beat both Emmett and Jasper right after each other." Edward said proudly.

By this time I was probably looked like a strawberry, Rosalie turned and looked at both Emmett and Jasper.

"Is this true" she asked

They both nodded their heads never making eye contact with anyone because they were so embarrassed to losing to me.

"Wow Bella you must be really good I can't even beat one of them without getting to tired and you beat both right after the other." said Rosalie

"I'm not very strong I just know where to hit your opponent so that they lose. I look for there weaknesses and tire them out and send the final blow that lets me win." I said blushing.

"Did you fight Edward? He is the best fighter out of all of us." Alice said

I shook my head." No I did not" I said

"Bella dear" I heard Esme say and I turned around to look at her.

"Not many women know how to fight Rose and Alice both learned after they married Emmett and Jasper. That was because we thought it would be good for them to know how to protect themselves if anything were to happen. Did your father wish for you to know how to fight to be able to protect yourself as well?" Esme said

"No my father did not wish for me to fight he thinks that women don't need to know how to fight since we are never to got to war and that men are to protect women. I said

"Then how do you know how to fight so well if your father never wanted you to learn: jasper said

Should I tell them what happened to me or should I lie. They all looked like such nice people and they seem to be understanding. I guess I could tell them.

"Um when I was about 12 years old I was nearly killed" I said in a whisper. They all heard me. I heard a gasp from all of them but not Edward. Edward had tensed he stopped rubbing my hand and held it tightly in his. I looked up and he was looking at me. His jaw was clenched and his eyes showed pain. That he cared for me and didn't want anything to happen to me. I smiled at him trying to make him relax and show that I was alright. He smiled at me but it was weak and didn't reach his eyes at all.

"What happened Bella" asked Emmett angrily

"Well for my protection I was given two bodyguards hat would follow me and make sure that nothing would happen to me. One was Garret I really like him he was older than the other by at least five years he was always kind to me and tell me stories of adventure. The other was James he always scared me by the way he would look at me. I told my father but told me that James was an amazing fighter and that he would protect me. They were my guards for two years so they had been with me since I was ten. Garret and James were always together on duty so I was never afraid something would happen since Garret was there and I trusted him completely. But one day my father needed to speak with Garret for a few minutes leaving me with James to protect me. They would stand guard in front of my room. I was in my room when I saw that my door had opened It was James. I asked him what was wrong but he would answer me he just stalked forward. Looking like he was ready to kill as he got closer I knew that something was wrong with him. I screamed but then he got to me and covered my mouth. Stopping me from screaming he pinned me to the wall and held a dagger to my throat. He had been paid by one of our enemies to kill me as a warning to my father to surrender. Luckily for me Garrett was on his way back. He heard me scream and came running. He killed James before he could kill me. From then on I had a hard time trusting any of my guards other than Garret. He stayed with me for four more years before he left. I would have been sixteen. I had asked him to teach me how to fight the day after James nearly killed me. I realized that I had to learn how to defend my self because I might not be so lucky again." I finished.

I looked up and they were all looking at me amazed. The n I realized that I had started to cry. I wiped some of the tears quickly away not wanting attention that this still scared and hurt me.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry" said Alice throwing her hands around me to give me a hug. I hugged her back needing the comfort.

"It's ok Alice" I said she had started to cry which showed me that she really cared about me.

"Bella you had to be so scared" she said

"I was but I learned how to protect myself so I'm not that scared anymore." I said to her

"Bella dear I'm so sorry I asked" Esme said

"No, no it is truly fine I assure you" I said

"I mostly fight for fun now or when I'm angry and want to take my anger out on something" I told them looking down

By now every one was done eating. Edward had still had not let go of my hand and since I stared my story he never took his eyes off me. Like he thought that I was going to disappear any second or maybe he was making sure if I was alright.

"Edward I'm fine" I told him in a whisper. He just nodded accepting this.

We then got up and left the dinning room. We walked outside when we were alone Edward gave me hug and kissed my forehead. He didn't say anything but led me toward the stables. Edward helped me get on to a horse and then got on him self. What was he thinking? We rode in silence the whole way. Then curiosity got the best of me

"Edward where are we going?" I asked

"We are almost there Bella. I like to come here to think sometimes" He said

We then reached a clearing and what I saw took my breath away.

**A/N: Hi guys tell me what you think of my chapter and my little story. Review plez. To help you out review if you think the** **Cullen Boys are the hottest guys in the history Of Books ever written. Review PLEZ!!!!!!!!! ******


	11. Chapter 11

**OK here is the next Chapter. Hope you love it. Love Cullenluv01 **

Chapter 11

EPOV

I was taking Bella to the meadow that I had found a couple years back. I hope that she will like it I had never brought anyone else here. It was some place that I could be alone and think. I wanted to share it with her. What she told us at breakfast had angered me so much. How could anyone want to hurt my angel? She was perfect in every way my family after only one day already loved her. Especially Alice and Emmett it made both of them extremely angry that Bella was almost killed. Me I felt like hunting this James down and Killing him if he had not been killed already. No one was going to hurt Bella ever I promise that. When we had reached the meadow I heard Bella gasp. I smiled at her reaction. I knew that she thought it was beautiful because it truly was. But now that I saw it with Bella here she made it look better. The meadow was very lovely it had flowers of all colors, there was a water fall that gave of a rainbow from the sunlight, and there were tree's surrounding it so it was completely private.

"How did you find this place it's beautiful" she said.

"It can't compare to you though" I said to her she blushed a beautiful pink. I lead her to the middle of the meadow. She was smiling she was taking her time letting this place sink in. She was happy I would always do what I could to make my angel happy. I laid down on the grass Bella did the same. We laid there quietly next to each other.

"What are you thinking Bella?" I asked her It had been driving me crazy not knowing what was going on inside of her head. I really wish that I could read minds right now.

"Well I was thinking that this place is like a fairytale it doesn't seem to be real" she said

I chuckled when she said this. Truth is this place was like a fairytale come to life. When I had found it, I thought it was too good to be true. Everything was so beautiful and breathtaking. I got closer to Bella making it so that her head was on my chest I wrapped my arms around her thin waist keeping her close to me. I never wanted to let go of her or leave her presence. It felt so right to hold her and as long as she allowed me to I would. I stroked her long dark hair. Her hair smelled of strawberries it was intoxicating. If only she could love me like I loved her. All we did was look at each others looking at the other. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. In them I could see so much life, love, and hope. I could see her soul. The sun was shinning down on us now it was around 1:30. It had taken a long time to get here.

"Edward how long can we stay here?" Bella asked me.

"As long as you want Bella we can leave now if you wish or when it's closer to dinner" I told her.

"Oh Ok" she said and sat up. I was a bit sad I didn't want to leave just yet I wanted more time with her. Didn't she want to be alone with me? She got up and started walking towards the water. What was she doing? I got up and followed her. She felt that I was right behind her. She had her hand in the water just playing with it moving it back and forth. It looked like she was really enjoying her self cooling off with the cool water. The without warning she threw water at me playfully. She started to laugh. Ok if she wanted to play it like that then so would I. She was still laughing at my shocked expression of getting wet that she didn't realize that I had bent down to get some water to make her wet. I threw twice the amount of water that she did. She gasped. "Edward" she cried. Then it started we just kept throwing water at each other and laughing. We were really having fun. We were soaked from head to toe. This was probably the most fun I have ever had in a long time. Bella then slipped and screamed as she was about to fall into the water. I tried to grab her before she fell in but she just took me down with her. We were both in the lake now if there was a dry part of us before all hope was now gone. Bella was laughing but also choking on some of the water she swallowed as she fell in.

"I'm sorry Edward, but thank you for trying to catch me" she said

"Bella" I said getting closer to her I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me.

"I will always catch you. I promise to keep you safe I won't let anything ever hurt you ever again." I said with that I kissed her forehead. Bella got closer to me even more resting her head on my chest. I stroked her hair keeping her close to me she sighed. She looked up at me and smiled. I wanted so much to kiss her. But I was not going to push it she did not feel this way for me. Last night I slipped and I let all my defenses down not thinking if she was alright with me kissing her. But she did not want me we were forced to be married. Even though I want her more than anything. This is so frustrating. Then I felt Bella shudder next to me we were still in the water. I started to pull us out slowly when we were out I took her to the sun to warm up. Also so that our clothes could dry her dress was completely drenched in water, her hair was dripping wet, and she still looked like the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Bella wore no make up I just realized she was perfect the way that she was. Bella got closer to me trying to warm up. When she was close enough to me and comfortable she sighed from being happy. It had been a couple of minutes and Bella had not moved. Her breathing was also slower more even. I thought she was asleep until I heard her mumble something. I looked at her she was still asleep. Bella sleep talks would this girl ever stop surprising me. What was she saying though? I listened to her and then clearly I heard her say "Edward" I saw a smile on her face the she sighed. She was dreaming of me and was happy. Maybe she does feel the same way that I do about her. I just laid there with her and listen to her say my name. I soon fell asleep myself. I didn't think that it was strange for both of us to be tired we had spent the whole night talking to each other. I woke up and saw that the sun was starting to set. Bella was still fast asleep in my arms she looked so peaceful lying there. How anyone could want to hurt someone like her was beyond me?

"Bella, Bella" I said while shaking her gently.

"Mmm.." She began to wake up

"Five more minutes Please" she said while moving closer to me to hide her face in my chest.

"Bella it's late we have to go" I said this in her ear in a low voice. She shuddered a bit from the clod or attraction I was not sure.

"Ok" she said and opened her eyes she looked at me and gave me a beautiful smile. We got up and rode back to the castle in silence.

**Ok that's it plez review for me. I love reading about what you think. Review if you don't want to make Emmett made. LOL He'll give you a bear hug if you don't. But then again that doesn't sound too bad. Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

This day has been amazing so far. I spent the whole day with Edward in the amazing meadow that he took me to. It was breath taking but I think the reason that I loved it so much was because I was with Edward. Why did I have to love him when he did not love me? I thought me getting married was going to be the thing that was going to kill me. It probably would have if I had not been married to Edward. I felt safe with him and he wouldn't let go of me all day in the meadow. I felt so protected maybe he did feel the same way that I did. We rode back to the castle we got there pretty fast maybe I was just thinking too much. I saw that Alice was there waiting for us with a huge grin on her face. I got off after Edward did he helped me get off, but being me I lost my footing and was about to fall of the horse but thankfully Edward caught me bridal style. He gave me a crooked smile. I blushed at this.

"Thank you Edward for everything today" I said so loud that only he could hear me.

"It's alright Bella it truly has been one of the best days I have ever had." He said

He set me down and kissed my cheek.

"Bella come on I want to dress you for dinner" I guess Alice was getting impatient with the two of us.

"No Alice please I don't want to" I told her.

"Please Bella, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,"

God that girl had a lot of energy to be annoying. She just kept going on and on. Edward was trying to fight off a laugh from his sister's constant pleading.

"Alright Alice you can dress me" I finally cracked. All the pleases were starting to give me a headache.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the castle. I turned back to look at Edward he just mouthed "I'm sorry" I just rolled my eyes and said "It's ok" We went up the stairs and into Alice and Jaspers room. Alice did not let go of my hand the whole time coming up. Probably scarred that I would make a run for it. Which I would.

"Alright Bella I'm going to make you look more beautiful."

"Alice I know I'm plain but still could you please not. I hate wearing make up" I said.

"Bella one you're beautiful and two I am going to put make up on you" she said

"Well if I'm beautiful like you say then why do I have to wear makeup" I said smugly

"Because its fun and it will make you features pop out more. I promise Bella you will look great and I won't over do it." She said

"Ok Alice I trust you" I said and meant it I did trust Alice actually I really had started to trust them all.

Alice finished with my makeup but would not let me see and then started on my hair.

"Ok Bella" She said while walking to the closet. She brought out a beautiful blue dress. It was royal blue with layers of fabric one over the other. Then she showed me the shoes.

"Oh no Alice I draw the line right there. I'm not wearing those death traps" I said

The shoes were high heeled and black. When I told her this she looked at me funny almost like I had started talking another langue

"Don't be silly Bella they match the outfit you have to wear them. You won't kill yourself I promise" she said

"Alice if I fall and die I will haunt you from my grave I promise" I said to her.

"Bella you'll be fine now go put them on" she said showing me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that the dress fit me perfectly. I actually looked good I don't know how Alice did it but she did. I actually thought I looked good. Then I looked down to the shoes and I grimaced. No arguing with Alice is something that I learned some how she always won. How could something so small and cute looking be so annoying I guess that's a pixie for you. So I just walked out and I would not think about how horrible the idea of putting me in high heels was.

"Bella you look amazing" she said jumping up and down.

"Thanks Alice"

"Its nothing Bella you're already beautiful I just got to enhance it" I blushed at that. No matter what anyone said I always blushed it was like a reflex response I can't help it. It was not like a believed what Alice said I wasn't beautiful I knew that I was just not bad to look at.

"Come on Bella lets go down stairs for dinner."

I walked down stairs making sure not to fall down. I looked up and saw Edward and my mood brightened but he looked a little sad. But then he saw me and his facial features changed he was happy. I secretly hoped that he was happy from seeing me and that he was sad because he missed me. I reached the bottom of the steps and Edward held out his hand for me to take which I did. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" I stopped breathing. "Hopefully Alice didn't torture you to much. I was ready to come up there and save you from the insanity that is Alice" He said chuckling.

"No it wasn't that bad and thank you" I said I turned around a little so that he could not see my blush. How in the world did Edward have this effect on me? The way he looked at me, his velvety voice, and just everything else made me want him so much. But did he want me? The way he treated me and talked to me made me think that he did. Also when he kissed me. Why did he? Not that I'm complaining but did he love me. We ate dinner in silence no one talked it was awkward. Especially when they would all sneak glances at me. I would blush Edward noticed this and squeezed my hand under the table to keep me relaxed. I guess they were not comfortable with the whole I was almost killed thing and wanted to make sure I was ok. The Alice broke the silence.

"What would you all like to do after dinner?" she asked

"Well Jasper and I want to have a sword fight" said Emmett

"Alright I guess we could come and watch you guys train OR you guys can watch me and Bella" She said excitedly

"What!" I said looking up from my dinner.

"Come on Bella! I want to see how good you are I know I will lose since you beat both Emmett and Jasper and I always lose to them but I still want to try." She said pleading

"Alright Alice" I said

"Ok so after dinner you and me" she said

"Sure what are the rules?" I asked

"No rules unless you want there to be" she said smiling

"Ok I have one rule win…" I didn't get to finish because Emmett did it for me

"Winner has to tell the loser one secret." He said sighing guess Emmett was still not happy to lose to me.

"Ok that makes it better. Sounds good to me. A reason to fight even better" Alice said

"Exactly" I said

**A/N: Alright you know what I want review tell me if it is getting boring or that I should just stop. Tell me so that I can. Or tell me something nice like you love it and wish for me to continue. Either way you read this your reviewing or Jasper is going to come over there and play around with your emotions like no other. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi ppl whats up enjoy! :) I don't own this Stephanie Meyer does but I own the plot. YA Me!

Chapter 13

BPOV

After dinner I went upstairs with Edward. These shoes were killing me. On the plus side I get to get Alice back for making me wear these. HAHAHA!!!!! As I was walking I slipped on the stairs. I waited to fall and feel the ground but it never came Edward caught me. He pulled me up towards him and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Thank you"

"Bella I was not going to let you fall. I never will." He said.

I looked up at him he still had his arms wrapped around my waist. He closed the distance between us he leaned in and kissed my lips softly. His lips felt so good against mine. I swear this man was my own drug created just for me. And I never wanted to stop using him I wanted to be hooked on him till the end. He broke the kiss and looked at me seeing if this was okay. I blushed naturally and smiled showing that I was alright with it. We still weren't sure how the other felt. It was like we were testing the waters of our relationship. Since we were kind of thrown together. I wish that he knew how much I loved him already that everything he does is so sweet that he is actually thinking about how I feel. I f I had been married to someone else they could have hit me and told me I was a good for nothing. They could have done everything to make my life a living hell for the rest of ever. He let go off me and me walked the rest of the way to our room. I went to my closet and looked at what had been packed and I saw that I had my fighting clothes. They were brown and made of a type of leather. I loved the skirt it was short and comfortable for me to wear. I went to go change. Oh My God it feels so good to be out of these heels Alice put me in they were torture. I put my clothes on and went out. Edward had a smile on his face when I came out. But after looking at me for a second his smile dropped.

"Edward what is the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I asked him

He gave me a weak smile and then looked at the left side of my top. I had forgotten that my fathers crest was on it. It symbolized that I was my fathers. No wonder Edward was upset I had completely forgotten about it. Is he mad at me now? I hope not.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry. It's just these are the only fighting clothes I have. Don't think that I'm not happy with you being my husband, I am so much." I said looking down.

I felt a strong hand under my chin lifting my head up. I meet to shinning bright green emerald eyes. They held so much emotion in them.

"I'm not upset any more Bella. I'm sorry I just want you to be comfortable here. I understand why you wore those clothes. I will never be angry from something like that Bella nor will I hurt you. You can trust me." He said

"I know that Edward. I already trust you so much." I said and moved closer to him he wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head between his chest and shoulder. I love him so much I wish I wasn't and chicken and just told him. But unfortunately I am. He kissed my eyes and worked his way down to my neck. When he did this my heart went sky rocketing and I lost control of my breathing. He stooped right next to my ear

"Go check next to the dresser". Then he pulled away leaving me breath less. Some how I made my body listen to me and move. I walked over to the dresser how I got there without falling is beyond me. There on the dresser was a box I opened and found a fighting outfit. It was leather and dark blue on it was the Cullen's Crest. It was beautiful. I felt so happy that second they wanted me around Edward wanted me here. They were treating me like part of the family.

"Alice thought that you might like it" I heard him say from behind me. "I would really like it if you wore it" he said even lower that I think that he hoped that I wouldn't hear. I turned around and faced him.

"Edward of course I'll wear it. Thank You so much I love it" With that I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. I think he was surprised at first that I would just do that. But after a second he kissed me back. I stepped back probably as read as ever.

"Um… I'm going to go change into these. I'll be right back" With that I turned and walked quickly to the bathroom before he could say anything. WOW! Was all I could think. I got dressed quickly and got out. Edward was pacing through the room. When he heard me come out and saw me he smiled.

"Do you know how beautiful you look in blue?" He said.

"Thank you. Should we go down" I said smiling hoping that he didn't see me blushing like I probably was.

"Yes let's go" He said and he led me down stair to the court yard.

"BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God you look so good in your outfit. I knew you'd look perfect init. It's so you and I got the right size and everything" Alice said

"Ya Thanks Alice this is so amazing of you. I love it. You're the best sister ever you know that right." I said smiling

"YA I know Rose tells me that all the time." Alice said

I saw that Rosalie was wearing her fighting clothes too. Huh is she fighting me too. Nah Alice said it was only her. Maybe she wants to fight Alice. Whatever I'll keep my eyes open for both of them.

"Come on Bella lets start" Alice says.

We walk over to the middle of the court. Alice has her sword and I have mine. We count to three and start. We circle each other. Waiting for the other to attack first. I make the first move and am at her right shoulder blade. She dodged me attack. Wow that little pixie is fast. At the same moment that she dodged me she made an attack. I barely missed it. And was able to block her with my sword. She was good and fast. But I saw that after each move she was waiting to see what would happen next almost as if she was trying to predicate my moves in her head. That my body langue was going to give it away. So I stopped thinking about what I planned on doing and cleared my mind. I let my self just fight. I saw that this threw her off. Sometimes I would plan on going to the right rib but change my mind a second before the attack and hit her on the left. The girl just wouldn't tire out it was like she was running on sugar each move was so fast if I blinked I would probably lose. Soon enough she couldn't take it anymore with me changing my body movement at the last second and lost when I aimed at her right leg and she fell. I won her.

But from the corner of my eye I saw something moving fast and towards me. I turned around quickly to see Rose. Making an attack. I used my sword to shield my self from her countless attacks. This girl used anger to fight. She gave each move complete fury and strength. She wouldn't go down easily. For each move that she attacked with I fought the same way she did fast, hard, and from complete rage. Rose was amazing in her movements she was fluid and graceful. She was a deadly beauty was all I could say. But I kept up with all she did. I use to fight a guy just like her back home when I was still beginning. The best way to fight people like this is to use more force and anger than they do. So I did I gave my self to the any anger I had in me. Like the day at the court yard when I first met Edward and his brothers. Eventually Rose was beat to in an instant I put all my strength into one attack and that was her down fall. She fell straight down and I won the fight.

"Wow Bella. You're amazing. I didn't even think you would see me coming" Rose said as I helped her get up.

While breathing hard I say "Ya thanks. Your really good the both of you" I say while panting. I'm not really tired from fighting them but it was a hard match and I had to catch my breath.

"Ya but as we just saw your better" Said Alice

"HAHA No it's just I work really hard to make sure that no one can hurt me now" I said.

"Okay girls pay Bella back with whatever girly little secrets you two have" Said Emmett

Both Alice and Rose glared at him. Then Rose hit him in the back of the head. HAHA! No wonder Emmett is scared of her.

"Bella I seriously thought that I would win I looked like I was tiring you out." Said Alice while pouting.

"I'm sorry Alice" I said

"Bella you should not apologize for being good." She said.

"YA Bella I can't believe you won me too and I came out of no where. Weren't you tired?" Rosalie said

"Ya I was but I just pushed through it" I said

"Ok well tell you a secret" they both said.

In a hushed tone Alice said "I spent over 1000 dollars shopping a week ago and Jasper doesn't know" Alice said.

"I spend hours in front of the mirror trying to make my self look good. If I don't I feel like I shouldn't even be seen by anyone. Not even Emmett." Rose said.

Well I have no idea how to help these girls with there problems. Alice just needs to stop shopping all together and Rose would look beautiful even if she didn't try at all.

"Hey Bella you were awesome good job. But we thought that Rose or Alice would win in the end." Emmett said and Jasper just nodded.

They both looked a little sad but Edward had the hugest smile on his face. I saw Jasper and Emmett hand him something and he put it in his pocket.

"Come on Bella its late lets go get some rest" Edward said

"Um ok sure" I said and we started going to our room. I was curious about what just happened so I asked Edward why did Jasper and Emmett look so sad and what did they give you"

"You saw that?" He said chuckling

"Ya" I said

"Emmett and Jasper both have a betting disorder. Emmett said Rose would win and Jasper said Alice. I betted for you" Edward said

"You betted for me. How did you know I would win" I said.

"Because I saw you fight Emmett and Jasper so I knew you would win you fight really well" he said.

"Thanks Edward" I said as we walked up to our room.

A/N: Was it boring or good. Tell me! Pleaz review my story it makes me feel so happy when you do. Review or Bella will come and sword fight you and win.


End file.
